


Confirmed Bachelor

by Jay_Wells



Series: The Odd Life of Alexander Hamilton [18]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 08:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11756217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_Wells/pseuds/Jay_Wells
Summary: Will wants to talk about his future plans with his father.





	Confirmed Bachelor

#####  2021

#####  He never married and … shunned all society.

 

“Dad, can I talk to you?” Will scuffed his shoe. “I want to tell you something.”

Dad closed his laptop and pushed his glasses up higher on his face. “O.K.” 

“It’s actually a couple of things.” Will stalled, gauging how good a mood his father was in. 

“That’s fine.” Dad wheeled his chair back and forth impatiently. Before the accident, he would have been pacing. 

The office was in the same eerily clean state as always: Dad’s law books organised by sub-subject, then by author; the wall behind the desk filled with a cork board decorated with yellowing drawings, report cards, polaroid photos and daily schedules; and case files neatly stacked on the desk itself. There were only two on the desk today. Everything the same as it had been Will’s whole childhood, except Dad’s old office chair was gone. 

“The first thing is I’m gay.” The easy one. 

“And?” he pushed. “Is that what this is about? Will, you know that’s fine with me.”

“Uh, one more thing.” This was where everything was going to hell. Dad was going to be majorly disappointed in him, but he couldn’t make himself do it. “I don’t wanna be a lawyer.”

Dad’s eyebrows shot up.  _ Here it comes, _ Will thought. Instead -- “Okay?”

“Oh … kay?” Will stopped short. 

“That’s not a big deal, kid.” Dad sounded amused. The corner of his mouth quirked up in a half-grin. “You honestly haven’t told me anything so far that I hadn’t already guessed. I kinda figured you didn’t want to be a lawyer when you complained about the trial you came to see being ‘boring’. Or when you asked me not to bring you to ‘Bring Your Child to Work’ day. Or literally anytime in which you expressed disinterest in the law. What do you have in mind?”

Nothing, or rather, everything. Some days he wanted to win the lotto and be a millionaire for a living, some days he wanted to be a writer, holed up from society, pumping out bestsellers. Other days he wanted to be a factory-owner, except his workers would have the best health-plans and get at least three weeks paid vacation and he would encourage unions. He could be a state representative in Congress and actually get stuff done. There were days where he daydreamed that he travelled the world, picking up odd jobs and never being tied down for long. And sometimes the possibilities were amazing, but sometimes they were overwhelming. How could he explain this indecision to his frightfully efficient father, who never seemed to question a decision once made? 

He couldn’t just pick one, either. It changed daily.

“I was thinking maybe West Point, for Leadership Sciences -- ”  _ please, God, let that be a thing _ “-- and be in the army for a while. Y’know, see the world. Then maybe try for Congress. Not in New York though. I wanna do my own thing.” he said. “And then, uh, open my own business. I’m thinking about selling -- I don’t know.”

_ Shit, he’s going to figure it out. _

“Sounds like you’ve really thought about this.” Dad nodded approvingly.

_ Sorry, Dad, but I bullshitted that whole thing. _

“Yeah.” Will shrugged. It didn’t sound like a bad plan, though. He actually liked it. 

“Well, I’m glad you shared your plans with me. If you ever need help with anything, let me know.” He was starting to shuffle through his papers again.

The conversation was essentially over, but it had been some time since he’d had Dad’s undivided attention and he didn’t want to give it up yet. “I don’t want to bother you, since you’re so busy … ” 

Dad shot him a look somewhere between hurt and amusement. “It’s literally my job, Will.”

“I thought your job was justice.” he joked. That’s how it was sometimes, though.

“My job is you kids. Justice is part of that job.” Dad said, dead serious. “I need to make the world safer for you.”

“Half of us are adults, Dad.” he reminded him. “Philip’s married with a kid, not to mention almost thirty. Angie’s engaged. AJ’s married. James has a girlfriend that he’s been seeing for three years. Johnny’s in college.”

He sighed. “I know. It’s hard to explain. If you’re ever a parent, you’ll see”

Will wasn’t sure what to say to that, and an awkward silence stretched between them. It was always weird when his parents got sentimental.

“Hey, Dad, I was wondering if maybe we could the new Black Panther movie this weekend.” he said after Dad went back to typing on his laptop. 

“Uh huh.” he mumbled, engrossed in his work. 

Will chuckled fondly as he left the office.

 


End file.
